


the demon slayer

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, But just a little, Dark Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2017, sterekalphaemissary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Jaz sighs, leaning back against her alpha. “They’re going to tear us apart.”“No they won’t. Alpha Hale is an honorable man.” Maria presses a wry smile into her mate's neck. “It’s literally the only thing every other pack we’ve met with has agreed on.”“But his Emissary…” Jaz swallows hard, trying not to think of the stories they’ve heard. Stories of a man who banished a legion of demons to hell, using only the force of his will.Written for Sterek Week 2017 Day One: Alpha and Emissary





	the demon slayer

Jaz pokes a final pin into her bun and straightens her shirt. She frowns at her reflection. At barely five feet tall, it is hard enough to get people to take her seriously as a regular human. There is no way the notorious Hale Pack is going to give her negotiation attempts the time of day.

Strong arms wrap around her waist and a warm body drapes along her back.

“I can smell your nerves, babe. Everything is going to be fine.”

Jaz sighs, leaning back against her alpha. “They’re going to tear us apart.”

“No they won’t. Alpha Hale is an honorable man.” Maria presses a wry smile into her mate’s neck. “It’s literally the only thing every other pack we’ve met with has agreed on.”

“But his Emissary…” Jaz swallows hard, trying not to think of the stories they’ve heard. Stories of a man who banished a legion of demons to hell, using only the force of his will.

Maria’s eyes flash red in the mirror. “I won’t let him touch you.”

“Well, he’s the one I’m negotiating with, so I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice.”

“I wish we didn’t have to deal with them.”

Jaz tugs her out of the bathroom. “It’s not really a decision we get to make. They share our longest border.”

That fact is part of the reason they had negotiated with the other packs first. But after the third alpha they encountered went ghostly pale at the mere mention of the Hale Pack, it faded to the background. In all honesty, Jaz is terrified of the so called demon slayer and his hellhound of an alpha.

Only she and Maria make the trip into Hale territory. Tradition states that a visiting pack can have up to half their members present during a treaty signing. They probably could have gotten away with bringing all four of their members, but Maria didn’t want to take that risk. So Jaz spends the next two hours alternating between changing gears and resting her hand on her alpha’s knee, anchoring her.

There are three ‘wolves waiting for them at the gate. Jaz shifts into park and takes a deep breath. “We walk from here.”

“Everything is going to be fine.” Maria reaches out and squeezes her hand one last time.

Jaz drops the wards around the vehicle and steps out, feeling the rush of unfamiliar magic like a drug in her veins.

“Greetings, Alpha Knox,” the sole woman in the group calls. “The Hale Pack welcomes you to our lands.”

“We thank you for your hospitality,” Maria says, not even trying to be subtle as she sizes up the betas.

Finally, one of the men addresses Jaz. “I am here to take Alpha Knox to meet with Alpha Hale. My friend will accompany you to the house.”

Jaz tries not to show alarm at being split up. She can feel Maria’s unease through the pack bond, so she pauses to run a hand down the other girl’s arm. “I’ll see you soon.”

Maria flashes a smile that is more like a grimace. “Be safe.”

The second man waits for her to fall into step before striding off toward the pack house. He is mostly silent, alert for any threats. Jaz doesn’t know if he is wary of her, or if there is something else lurking.

“Emissary Stilinski is dealing with a pack issue at the moment.” He says, holding the door to an office open for her. “He should return shortly.”

Jaz nods and stands awkwardly, uncertain what to do with her hands. “Thank you.”

“Please, sit down.” The man gestures to a nearby armchair. “I’m Boyd, the Alpha’s second.”

She settles into the chair. It’s just as comfortable as it looks. Boyd sits down across from her and tilts his head like he’s listening.

“Is there anything you would like to drink while you wait? I’m sure Erica would love to take a break from eavesdropping in the kitchen.”

His dry tone startles a laugh out of her and he smiles softly.

“We aren’t going to eat you,” he says.

She lets out some of the tension in her shoulders and crosses her legs. At least one member of the Hale Pack seems normal. They pass the next few minutes in silence, but it isn’t uncomfortable. Boyd feels safe, like a calming presence against her magic.

He turns his head toward the door, giving her enough notice to act unruffled when it swings open. Another man enters. He is not nearly as tall as Boyd, but there is something about him that whispers danger. Jaz wants to shudder at the darkness she can feel radiating off of him, filling the room like a noxious gas.

“Boyd,” the man greets. Boyd claps a hand on his shoulder and exits the room with a final reassuring look her way.

Jaz steels herself to meet the newcomer’s gaze. There is only one person he can be. “Emissary Stilinski.”

He isn’t much older than her or Maria, but the glint in eyes is ancient and terrifying. “I don’t know what you and your wolf are planning, but if you hurt my pack, I will tear you limb from limb.”

Jaz blinks, too surprised to be scared. “Planning? We’re planning on a treaty. For our new Alpha to reaffirm our borders with you.”

Stilinski leans back against the wall, arms crossed. Judging from the fact that Jaz can no longer hear the hum of the vents or the creak of the pipes, the room is warded. She just can’t feel it over the dark magic oozing from the man in from of her.

“So why would you and your Alpha come into unfamiliar territory alone?” His look is calculating, like he is trying to figure out when and where they are going to double-cross him.

Jaz takes a moment to gather her thoughts. Honestly, this wasn’t an outcome she had anticipated. Having fewer pack members was supposed to be a sign of trust. Stilinski is still watching her, his entire demeanor sharp and treacherous.

“I’m sure you heard that the Knox pack was wiped out.” Jaz keeps her voice steady and tries not to think of how many friends and family members were lost. “It was.” She takes a deep breath. “Tradition says we can bring half of our pack. Here is half of our pack.”

Stilinski keeps his sharp eyes on her, looking for any hint of a lie. When he finds none, he sighs. “I am sorry to hear of your loss.”

The change that sweeps over him is almost instantaneous. His eyes lighten to a golden color and the oppressive magic drains from the room. An echo of laughter, probably from Erica, breaks through the falling wards.

He snaps his fingers and a map appears on the wall. “Let’s talk treaties.”

It takes less than ten minutes to hammer down the border line. The Hale Pack doesn’t want more land, so it remains relatively unchanged. Though Stilinski does spend some time on visiting requirements.

“So, say if I wanted to go to a building on your land. Would I need to make a formal call to you or could I just stop by real quick and then leave?”

Jaz frowns. “It really depends on what you wanted to do on our land?” She has no idea what he’s getting at. And the change between terrifying and playful is still giving her whiplash.

Stilinski just grins. “There’s a place called Jon’s, right inside the border. They supposedly have California’s best curly fries.”

A chorus of groans comes from the other room.

“Leave the poor kid alone, Stiles.” Erica calls.

Someone else snorts. “We have curly fries here, dude.”

Stilinski – Stiles – rolls his eyes. “Alright, are we done here?”

Jaz nods, then follows him out of the room. Two more people joined the group while she was in the office. One of them smiles at her. “Emissary Knox. I’m Scott McCall.” He holds out his hand to shake.

She takes it with a huff and mutters, “You and Boyd are the only ones with manners in this place.”

Everyone in the room breaks out into laughter. The woman from before wipes wetness from her eyes. “Hey there, I’m Erica, and this is Isaac.” She points to the tall man who took Maria to meet with Alpha Hale.

The second newcomer shakes her head fondly. “I’m Kira and I am so sorry you had to deal with these hooligans.”

Erica, Isaac and Stiles protest loudly at that. Kira only raises an eyebrow, as if to say _see?_

Jaz is a little overwhelmed. She can sense Maria through the pack bond, still out in the woods with Alpha Hale. They are heading back toward the house and Maria feels happy, more peaceful than she’s been since hunters decimated their pack.

All of a sudden, the front door flies open and there is a pounding of tiny feet.

“Uncle Stiles!” A little girl flings herself onto the Emissary.

Jaz can’t help the sudden fear that washes over her at the thought of that dark and deadly presence in the office.

But Stiles just scoops her up and spins her around.

“Hey, little lady. Where’s your moms?”

The girl ignores him. “Up! Up!”

Stiles laughs and sets her up on his shoulders.

“Oh you are so whipped,” a woman with strawberry blonde hair scoffs as she enters, followed by a beautiful brunette.

The brunette smiles, dimples forming on her cheeks. “You must be Emissary Knox. I’m Allison and this is Lydia.”

Scott claps his hands. “Alright, that’s just about everyone. What do you guys say to food?”

The entire group sweeps out of the living room, talking and laughing. Jaz stays behind, knowing Maria is almost at the door. She sighs at the presence of her Alpha, feeling some of the tension seep away.

Alpha Hale seems unimposing after meeting his emissary. He smiles at her with warm eyes and holds out a hand. “You must be Jaz. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Maria blushes from behind him and Jaz smiles. “It’s a pleasure, Alpha Hale.”

“Please, call me Derek.” He looks back at Maria. “Can you give us a minute? The pack is probably fighting over food as we speak.”

Then it’s just Jaz and Derek in the living room. He drops down onto the couch and she follows, kicking off her shoes and pulling up her feet.

“I want to apologize for my mate.” He starts, a sad look on his face.

Jaz frowns. “Who?”

“Stiles. He tends to be… suspicious.”

Thinking back to those hellish eyes and the feeling of drowning in darkness, Jaz shudders.

“Our pack has been wiped out several times.” Derek looks out the window, where Stiles is being chased by Scott and the little girl. “We’ve all died and been brought back at least once.” He frowns. “Except maybe Isaac.”

Jaz’s eyes widen. “You were dead?” she squeaks.

Derek smirks, not reaching his eyes. “I got better.”

But Jaz is too busy trying to remember everything she knows about necromancy. No wonder Stiles can channel darkness and death. He’s been to hell and back too.

A loud shriek has them both distracted. Someone (probably Scott) had gotten a hold of Stiles and tossed him into the pool. Derek smiles, his eyes fond. “You ready to join the group?”

Jaz smiles right back. “Yeah, definitely.” Because maybe the Hale Pack is a little strange and maybe their emissary is a little crazy, but at the heart of it, they care for each other. And Jaz misses that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
